He Needs Her
by Aiyra
Summary: Naru's subconscious couldn't get him to do it in the first one Madoka couldn't get him to do it in the second. How about Yashura will he be the one to get Naru to finally kiss Mai or will Naru be deemed to stubborn for his own good?


**Naru's subconscious couldn't get him to do it Madoka couldn't get him to do it. How about a semi-innocent Yashura somewhat minding his own business? **

**Alright part three is finally up (yay) sorry it took me longer than I thought it would ran into a bit of writers' block but anyway hope you like it I tied it in better with 'Kiss Her!' also thank you for being patient. Don't forget to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Everytime We Touch.**

"How many times must I tell you people this is not a café," Naru stated coming out of his office. "But Naru-Bou it's just me and the old lady here today," replied the Monk, who was then hit in the head by said old ladies purse. Before Naru had time to rebuttal the front door swung open revealing a chatting Yashura on his cell phone. "Now there are more of you," stated Naru irritably. "I'm on it, I'm on it. Not only am I on it I will also succeed where you have failed and I'm telling you it's all a matter of picking the right one. I will talk to later I have to go now bye-bye. Good afternoon everyone," Yashura greeted the room of people. "Good afternoon Yashura-kun," Mai greeted, "And if you don't mind me asking what was that about on your phone when you came in?"

"Now, now Mai-Chan don't worry your pretty little head over trivial matters," the mischievous teen replied, "There are much more important things I must attend to first," he glanced at Naru then turned his attention towards Monk and Ayako sitting on the couch, "Oh Bou-san I have the most amazing news for you." "And what's that?" asked a very suspicious Monk as Yashura walked past them towards Mai's desk and reaching for her CD player. "I found our song," he sang in reply. "There will be no songs or singing of any sort in my office," Naru declared. "What if I promise no singing and to leave after the song?" asked Yashura still continuing on with the CD player. "That is acceptable," Naru replied. "And as long as you stay and listen to the song as well," Yashura bargained. "That is not acceptable," Naru stated sounding irritated again. "Come on Naru the sooner you agree to stay and listen to the song the sooner I'll leave," Yashura said a gleam appearing on his glasses, "Otherwise I'll have no choice but to stay all afternoon." The room was silent all waiting on Naru's response. "Very well," Naru replied far from thrilled at the idea of listening to anything Yashura thought of as music but also relieved that at least one would be leaving after. "Here we go," Yashura said as he pushed play.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

"Remember all those times we've spent together Monk-san," the teen sighed, "on cases as well as here."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

"Oh Monk-san don't tell me all those nights in the creepy ghost-infested places meant nothing to you," Yashura pouted as Monk paled and looked very, very shocked as well as a little scared while the girls giggled at the scene unfolding before them. Naru surprisingly said nothing however he was lost in thought from listening to words of the song. 'Mai,' he thought, 'it is hard to survive without you and the time we do have together I wish would last longer than it probably will. My heart beats faster whenever you're late and even when you arrive as well as on cases when you go out of my sight. Yet I still find it so difficult to tell you these things.' He glanced over at the brown haired girl laughing at the monk's expense, 'It's also you not just your voice in my dreams.'

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

"Yashura please turn this off," Monk pleaded, "not now nor ever will this be our song, we will also never have a song." "I'm afraid the monk is right Osamu-san," Naru chimed in, "this suits him and Matsuzaki-san better," He smirked as the rest started at him shock, and then proceeded over to Mai. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Ayako asked. "I didn't hear you denying it," the monk replied only to be hit with Ayako's purse again, "Ouch! I'm going to be feeling that in my dreams," he muttered. "Nooo! This is supposed to be our song Bou-san!" Yashura cried.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Naru took a hold of Mai`s hands and pulled her up from her seat at her desk just as a blush was spreading across her cheeks, "Everytime we touch I get this same feeling," he said quoting the song while trailing a hand up her arm to her face his other hand holding hers, "you make my heart beat faster more often than you would know. However I don't want you in my life I need you in my life, Mai." Naru gently lifted her face to his and kissed her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Monk and Ayako stared at the young couple embracing in complete disbelief and utter shock so much so they didn't notice Yashura taking out his cell and sneaking on back out of the office.

Yashura heard a total of two rings before the person on the other end picked up, "Hello again Madoka-san I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is Bou-san will still not accept our love and rejected our song, the good news is I have succeeded where you have failed. My calculations were correct it simply was all a matter of picking the right song to get those two together." Madoka was silent for a moment then, "You must be joking it didn't work when my song very clearly stated he should kiss her!" Yashura sighed, "Ah yes but Naru already wanted to kiss her probably for some time as well, what he needed was to realize he didn't just want Mai but needed her as well." Now it was Madoka's turn to sigh, "Perhaps you are right well done Yashura looks like I owe you dinner but it's worth it to have those two on the same page now."

**And there you have it Naru got his kiss and it was all because of Yashura with bit of encouragement from Madoka although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't need much encouragement to begin with. I hope you guys liked it I know I had fun writing it well all three of them I should say. I'll try and post more stories whenever I have/get the time to write and post them wish me luck. I've got one more song fanfic in mind I want to try and turn into a two shot then work on some non-song fanfics.**


End file.
